


you can coax the cold right out of me

by Estelle



Series: Bite Me - The Vampire AU [1]
Category: Trainspotting (Movies), Trainspotting Series - Irvine Welsh
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: Simon had asked him if he could drink from him, and without giving it much thought, Mark had said yes. Probably not his smartest move, but at the end of the day, this was Simon, and Mark just really didn’t know how to say no to him.
Relationships: Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson
Series: Bite Me - The Vampire AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866754
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	you can coax the cold right out of me

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Thank you for being gentle". This is super short, but Amy said I should post it here too, and helped me find a title, so here we are.

Mark didn’t know what to expect.  
When Simon had told him that he was a vampire, he hadn’t even been that surprised. Granted, he had been high at the time, but it still kind of made perfect sense.  
But now, he wasn’t sure what to make of this.  
Simon had asked him if he could drink from him, and without giving it much thought, Mark had said yes. Probably not his smartest move, but at the end of the day, this was _Simon_ , and Mark just really didn’t know how to say no to him.  
So here they were, in Simon’s bedroom, just after one in the morning, and even though Mark had been here countless times, _slept_ here countless times, this seemed different.  
“So, uh, how are we gonna do this?”, he asked, sounding as awkward as he felt.  
Simon merely raised his eyebrows, then he shrugged.  
“Just sit on the bed, and we’ll go from there.”  
“Yeah, okay.” He sat down on the edge of the bed as instructed, then leaned his head to the side because he figured that would give Simon easier access.  
His best friend fixed him with a calculating stare, then he grinned.  
“I had thought about using your wrist, but if you are offering...”  
He left the sentence hanging, and Mark felt like an idiot, because of _course_ Simon would drink from his wrist, why had he even thought otherwise? But before he could say or do anything, Simon was suddenly next to him, faster than should be possible, leaning in, one hand on his thigh, the other on the back of his neck, and Mark had about half a second to think about _Simon’s lips on his neck_ , before he felt teeth prick his skin and he gasped.  
It didn’t even hurt, not really, but it was a strange feeling, Simon so close to him, his hand stroking through his hair as if he thought that would keep him calm, his other hand still firmly planted on his leg, and he started to get a little dizzy.  
When Simon finally pulled back, he felt dazed, almost high even, but it wasn’t the same as drugs, this felt entirely different, but entirely as addictive, and he knew for certain that there was no way to come back from this.  
He opened his eyes, realising that he didn’t even know when he had closed them, and Simon was still close, his eyes dark, almost red, and completely unreadable as he watched him.  
Then his gaze dropped down to his lips, where a little trickle of blood was still visible at the corner of his mouth, and Mark almost _almost_ leaned in and licked it off, but then a loud crash sounded outside and the spell was broken.  
“Right. Well, uhm, thank you for being gentle?”  
That sounded stupid even to his own ears, and he shook his head at himself, not sure where to go from here, and feeling strangely disappointed for reasons he didn’t want to examine too closely, and Simon sighed.  
“Mark, you idiot!”  
Before he could come up with an indignant response, Simon had pulled him forward, kissing him firmly, and oh.  
As they fell back on the bed, he thought that there was definitely no way to come back from this, but maybe that wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
